Sakuno
by LLYYWW
Summary: It's my first one about the change of sakuno well it's a bit ooc but pls enjoy it...
1. Chapter 1

As it was the first day of Seigaku High there were really a lot of new students

As it was the first day of Seigaku High there were really a lot of new students. They all wear their new uniforms, new bags or even shoes. There's nothing so special. No, wait. There WAS one very special. A girl perhaps a lady. Other than the uniform she tied her auburn hair into a high ponytail, her hair ended with curves. She was mature, beautiful and…cold.

" Sakuno!! Wait for me !!" Tomoka made a short run and jumped into Sakuno.

"l e t m e g o … " she answered

"What did you say…?"Tomoka asked with a big smile not knowing the Sakuno in front of her isn't the one she knew in Jr. Seigaku.

"L E T M E G O!!" Sakuno pushed Tomoka down and grabbed her wrist high up with Tomoka in air " You little missy, if you want to play with your little 'friends' game I won't bother you. But PLEASE DON'T BOTHER ME"

Her words were loud and cold she also gave Tomoka an icy glare. Then she put down Tomoka and walked passed through a group of Seigaku High Tennis Regulars and the cat eyes boy.

Everyone don't know what is the sudden change of their beloved little sister but they surely know there was a painful incident happened through her life.

There was surely a great change from Sakuno. Every question the teacher asked were answered quickly and correctly. Every Sensei praised her a lot. She was already called as the top student in school at the first day.

After class and the practice of the tennis team. The regulars and Tomoka went to the burger joint.

"Nya, what really happened to Sakuno?" Eiji asked curiosly

".. I don't really know, she never ever had been so cold, she even pushed me! What happen!" as Tomoka was taking tears came out from her eyes.

"Lets ask Ryusaki-sensei. She may know something." After their meal they went to Sakuno's house.

In Sakuno's house

"Hey you guys, long time no see! If you want to find Sakuno then go home. She is not living here now." Sumire told them with a fake smile.

"We came here to ask for the sudden change of Sakuno." they answered together

"Come in I'll tell you all about it."


	2. Chapter 2

"what do you want to drink you guys

"what do you want to drink you guys?" Ryusaki sensei asked.

"nya, coke"

"Eiji what do need to say! Ah.. I want green tea please thank you."

"how about you guys?"

"ah…tea please" the others answered together.

After Sumire settle down the drinks she started " about three months ago there was a guy who wore black suit, tie and pants with glasses came to find sakuno. I thought he was sakuno's father's assistant as her father was the CEO of a certain company. He brought sakuno out. She came back at night with a pale face then I immediately asked what's wrong, she said she found out her parent's secret."

_Flashback_

"_what's wrong sakuno you look pale"_

"…_oba-chan otousan and okaasan died…they were a member of the ...black society…th-they were killed because of…of…of trying to get rid of them…and I was asked to be protected by the FBI…b-because o-kaa-san told them to as an exchange of the black society's documents…"_

_sakuno trembled and ask "you didn't know that they were the b-black society m-members right?..right!!"_

"…_yes I knew it ,so I k-ke"_

"_L-LIAR you know in these years I used to think of my parents, that they were a business man or a officer!! It's not like I hate them because they were a member of the black society I longed to be with my parents! B-but you just kept me away from them and told me that they were died! Now I just can see them in those photos! I Hate You!"_

"_Sakuno!!"_

"then she never came back after a few weeks a man gave me a phone call telling me that she was okay but she don't want to see me so he told me not to find her again and also she is living with the money her parents left her. Afterwards I heard from the other senseis that they saw her receiving cases to solve and I made a guess that she already entered the FBI. B-but don't tell others because I'm afraid that she will be attacked by the black society." 


	3. Chapter 3

As she walked through the sakura trees, she felt lonely. She was alone, she was sick, sick about the truth hidden from her parents. That she never thought of.

'Sakuno, where have you been?' a man in black asked.

'I just have a walk, also I have thought about it, um… about the plan that we have planned before. I think it is time to use it.'

'What about your friends even your grandmother…..'

'I don't care! Its time to finish them all and no one's left. By the way Shiro, can you promise me to protect…'

'to protect your grandmother and your other bla… bla…bla…I get it ! but is that good, I mean do you want it? And why, I thought you have stopped the plan.'

'Shiro are you with me? If yes, please don't ask me why.' Sakuno replied coldly

'and Shiro just to remind you, I have already finished your application to Seishun Gakuen, you can come along with me.'


	4. Chapter 4

_I see skies of blue , red roses too...(from what a wonderful world) _

As she hung the melody of the song, tears slipped down her pale face " this is the day, the last day of Sakuno Ryusaki, I shall make an apologize to them."

"Sakuno-sama, Shiro-sama we've arrived the school"

"Sakuno, it's your day, I wont be helping you out. Maybe I'll greet the principal and skip some lessons. Remember it's your last day, make it memorable or else you'll regret it" shiro reminded her

"I know I'll try besides I'm not going back to that that that …...scum" unexpectedly sakuno ended up a little blush on her cheek because...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA what's with that Sa you can't even say something like that clearly? You're soooo cute SA-KU-NO C-H-A-N~"

"Stop that!Shiro I just can't say those 'bad' words, you know that ! Don't play on me I'm serious..."

"Just kidding... but you know... I want you to forget him... remember you're mine. I don't want any anyone but you …."

"What? You're jealous with a friend...no I suppose it is a classmate of mine but don't worry I wont make the same mistake again..." sakuno then gave a kiss on Shiro's cheek but we all know boys are aggressive. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly, his temperature, his smell, this feel of comfort covered her body and gave a recall of that day of filled with betrayal and sadness. Shiro let go and looked into her eyes, the colour hasnt changed, the sadness in her eyes havent changed much like that day he saved her. Shiro then gave a kiss on her forehead.

"Watari, make sure not to let him skip lessons"

"I wont even you watari didnt ..."

" Stop acting like a child, I know what you're thinking. I'm going ..."

When Sakuno stepped out of her BMW. She was surprised to see them... "sempai-tachi, tomo..."without ending her sentence an awkward scene appeared, a group of boys and a girl was hugging a little lady( of course, no Tezuka and Ryoma) "SAKUNO WHY DONT YOU TELL US, WE'VE BEEN WORRYING SOOOO MUCH POOR SAKUNO..."

"SSSHHHHUUUTTTT UUUUPPP !" the voice of sakuno echoed for several seconds which silent the school,everything was as silent as water then a little chuckle break the silence.

"Magnificent... sakuno you gave an interesting scene to me.." shiro stepped out, blue sharp eyes like Ryoma looked into the eyes of them then switched to Ryoma and gave a little smirk on him which was replied with a glare.

"Sakuno I think you should introduce them to me, your dear friends."

as sakuno pushed them away she said "Ijuin Shiro a new transferred student from America and ...also my fiancee." as she finished, Shiro wrapped her from her back and smelled her from her hair to her neck. This scared the crowd in front of them, (sexual harassment? But...KYAA~ he's sooo cute~ which then attracted quite a no of girls .

As the regulars were stunned with the actions of the great Mr. unknown, sakuno led out a sigh

" shiro I don't wanna get in trouble so would u please stop that..."

"oh.. then how about bringing me to the principal's office before your friends chase after me"

uhm... hi guys this is the first time I post a message in my story, well I'm kinda busy over the past 2years so I apologize for not posting any new chapters.

By the way I would really like to know whether I can use short forms to make the story short and clear.

Lastly, I would like to thank all your support even though there's no one supporting it and would you mind giving me review no matter good or bad so it may fire me up to write more since this is my first fanfic...

LYW


End file.
